


Dying Alone

by Nightlist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror Movie Fan Jonathan Crane, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Scary Movies, Soft Jerome Valeska, Soft Jonathan Crane, Trans Jonathan Crane, Trans Male Character, Trauma, its kind of blink and youll miss it but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlist/pseuds/Nightlist
Summary: Jerome has nightmares, Jonathan likes horror movies, they're gay.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Jerome Valeska, Jonathan Crane/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Dying Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I love scaredyjokes and theres hardly any fics for it, so im writing my own

As weird as it might sound, dying was the worst experience of Jerome’s life. He didn't remember being dead. He just remembered feeling cold. You'd think after all these years of being stabbed in the back, he would have gotten used to it. But there were still so many nights, where as soon as Jerome’s eyes would close, he would be back at that fundraiser. Back with the Maniax. Back with Theo. 

_Nope, not tonight Satan _. Jerome thought to himself as he turned over in his bed. But he knew they wouldn't leave until they were done. It was always the worst at night. It was easier to trick himself into thinking he was okay when Jerome was busy trying to trick other people into thinking he was okay. He closed his eyes. 

Okay this wasn't working. Jerome sat up, sighing. He wondered if he should put on his usual joking face, but decided not to. It was late, well, early actually and he was just too tired to bother. 

Jerome pulled on a shirt as he walked towards the kitchen, hoping there was some coffee leftover in the pot. Despite only having stayed here for a few days Jerome could already walk practically anywhere without stepping on any creaky floorboards, an old habit from the circus. So he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud _creak_ came from behind him. Jerome whipped around to glare at whoever was there, only to see Jonathan, who wasn't wearing his mask for a change. 

"You can't sleep either?" Jonathan slouched against the doorframe, his voice so much quieter and higher than usual. Jerome sighed, letting out an irritated laugh. 

"Wow, how could ya tell Jonny?" He nearly snapped, which he immediately regretted Stupid stupid STUPID don’t show it. Jerome almost flinched away when Jon stood up fully and took a step towards him, internally cursing himself at the slip. 

"Nightmares?" Jon carefully stepped back, Jerome relaxing slightly at the movement. 

He paused, before nodding as he turned to find a mug. 

"Me too," Jonathan said quietly. Jerome glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"That sucks." Was his only comment. Both of them weren't the best at feelings, but at least fear was something Jonathan had experience with. Well, not that Jerome hadn’t had more than his fair share of being afraid, but he was terrible at dealing with it. 

"You wanna watch something?" _ Was Jonathan trying to cheer him up? _That was out of character for the bag head. "I found a dvd of Tucker and Dale vs Evil."

"Depends, what's Tucker and Dale vs. Evil?" Jerome asked, though he followed Jonathan anyway.

"It's a horror comedy. Fits both of our tastes." Jonathan picked out the case and turned on the TV. “Our other option is Cabin Fever, which I don’t think is a good choice.”

“Why not? You think it’s too scary for me Jonny?” Jerome chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. He grimaced at the bitterness, but drank some more anyways. It was better than being asleep. “Our lives are horror movies, I don’t think fiction is gonna scare me much.”

“There’s a flesh eating virus,” Jonathan turned his head to look at Jerome, eyeing the scars around his face. “I figured you wouldn’t want to watch people’s skin falling off any more than you have to.”

“Oh screw you asshole.” Jerome scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Maybe we should watch Saw, one of the characters gets their ribs ripped out.”

“That’s Saw 3 and my ribs would get crushed, not ripped out.” Jonathan joined Jerome on the couch as the dvd loaded. Jerome opened his mouth to speak again, now that the topic had been brought up, but was cut off before he could say anything, “I’m not wearing it. It’s just a big shirt.”

“Good,” Jerome let out a little sigh of relief. He didn’t say it, but he did care. The film started playing and Jerome scooted over to sit shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend, resting his head on Jonathan’s shoulder and letting out the occasional bark of laughter while the people on screen proceeded to hilariously off themselves. 

A few hours and one viewing of Jennifer’s Body later, Jerome was falling asleep, still snuggled up to Jonathan, who gently ran his fingers through the redheads hair. Jerome let out a content hum, now with his head on Jonathan’s lap instead of his shoulder as he drifted off. 

A small smile graced Jonathan’s face as he looked at the sleeping man. He grabbed one off the books he kept on the side table for these nights began to read as Jerome quietly mumbled. Jonathan didn’t sleep much anyways, so he wasn’t very troubled at spending the night on the couch. At least for the moment, the world was quiet and they had each other.


End file.
